A Goode Apprentice
by loves2stealzachssmirk
Summary: Alexia Solomon is kiddnapped by the Circle as a baby. She grows up as a member of the circle. Will that ever change? While reading this story you will learn about her life with the circle and maybe some more suprising stuff also... R&R!Rated T just cuz.
1. Ch1 How it All Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls by Ally Carter!**

**A Goode Apprentice.**

**Ch. 1 How It All Started**

**Joe Solomon's POV**

I was lying in bed trying to sleep. My daughter Alexia was asleep in the nursery, lying in her crib. Just as I started falling asleep the alarm when off. "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" The Alarm screeched loudly. As soon as I heard the alarm I jumped out of bed and grabbed my gun off my night stand and ran out of my room into Alexia's Nursery. And standing in front of her crib was no other then the leader of the circle herself. "She is such a lovely child Joe. I bet she will grow up to be a nice and strong young lady with me. Don't you think?" She said in a threating tone as she picked up my child. "Put Alexia down!" I yelled as I pointed the gun at her. "Hmm, I don't think that is going to happen Joe." She said smirking and then I was pinned to the ground by some of her goons. I quickly flipped them over and knocked them out. When I looked back over to where she was she was gone. The window was open and Goode was gone along with my little Alexia.

I quickly called my best friend Matt and his wife Rachel. After the first ring he picked up.

(**Bold is Joe**, and _italics is Matt._)

"_What happened?"_

"_**They**_** took Alexia! Matt!"**

"_Calm down Joe, I'll be right over. Just hold on I'll be there in 48 seconds."_

Matt then hung up, and I shut my cell as walked over to the couch and sat down and ran my hand though my hair. How could my sweet little Alexia be gone? I thought as I walked over to the door and opened it as Matt walked in with Rachel who was holding their daughter Cameron. I walked back over to the couch stepping on a Circle member along the way. (A/N: I had to put that in!) I started running my hand though my hair again and looked at my best friend. "What am I going to do Matt?" I asked with worry in my voice. "I don't know yet Joe, but I do know we will get her back." He said as he patted my back. I nodded as I ran my hands through my hair for the twelfth time. We were going to get my daughter back know matter what happened….

**A/N: Did ya like it? REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Sorry it was so short but it was meant to be! So REVIEW! I already have the next chapter written but I think I'll post that tomorrow. **


	2. Ch2 Little Interrogator

**This is dedicated to my first reviewer ****Epic Phan Gurf****! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls by Ally Carter!**

**A Goode Apprentice**

**Ch. 2 Little Interrogator**

**Alexia's POV.**

_**~9 Years later. ~**_

"Alexia, dear!" Ms. Goode yelled. I ran over to her quickly to see _Zach_ at her side. Well I guess I should explain things first my name is Alexia _Goode_ and I'm nine years old. You see I was adopted because my parents where killed. I live at the COC's base with Ms. Goode and her wimp of a son Zach. He hates the Circle and doesn't want anything to do with but I'm hoping to take over it when Ms. Goode gets too old. Well that is all I believe I'm aloud to tell you. "Yes, Ms. Goode?" I asked. "What do you think about interrogating someone for the first time?" She asked me. My eyes lit up. "Really, I'd love to!" I said as she smirked. "I knew you would. Now come along you two. Zach you get to watch." She said as we walked to the interrogating room. "Ok Zach you go sit down in that room." She said pointing to a door next to the one we were in front of. "Ok now Alexia here is a list of questions for you to ask the man." She said handing me a clip board and a pen. "Ok, if he doesn't answer or if he lies hit him as hard as you can or stab him with your knife alright?" She told me. I nodded and walked into the room.

Once I walked in I saw a man that looked about thirty. "Hello I'm your keeper and you are to listen to what I say and answer all my questions." I said in a dark and cruel voice that you wouldn't expect out of a nine year old girl. The man laughed, "But you're a child." He said. I punch him in the jaw so hard his head turned to the side. "Anything else you would like to say?" I snarled at the man. He stayed quiet. "Good, let's get started. First of what is your name?" I asked. "Bobby Joe." He answered showing no sign of lying. That earned him a punch in the stomach. "Okay let's try this again. What is your _**real**_ name?" I asked in a threating tone as I pulled out my knife. "Matt is my first name." The man or Matt answered. "Good now you're answering." I said smirking. "Now where is it?" I asked. "With Santa! He told me that you were getting it for Christmas!" He said and I knew that was a lie. I stabbed his leg. "Think again stupid, 'Santa' isn't real." I said still cutting his leg as Ms. Goode walked in with pride in her eyes. "Alexia you are doing a wonderful job and all but I think I'm going to take over." She said smiling the pride in her eyes still as I pulled the knife out, but I notice Matt's eyes get wide for 4 seconds once she said my name. As I walked out I notice I had blood all over my white tank-top.

"Hey Zach." I said smirking as I walked into the room he was sitting in. I was still holding my bloody knife and I was still wearing the same clothes. I looked at the Circle agent that was also in the room. "Good job." He said holding out a hand for a high five, which I gladly returned getting blood on his hand. I then sat down next to Zach and watch the rest of the interrogation. The thing is this became a daily thing for me for exactly three years.

_**~3 Years Later~**_

I just turned twelve today. Zach and I had to watch the interrogation today. I know weird huh? Normally I was first to integrate. I watched the interrogation then all the sudden Ms. Goode looked mad. She stormed out of the room and walked into the room Zach and I am in. I then gave her a questioning look. "Alexia today you get to _put him out of his misery._ I automatically knew what she meant. She wanted me to _kill_ him. "Alright," I said being as brave as I could. "Good girl." She said as she handed me a gun. "Here is your birthday present." She said smirking. I took the gun and looked at it and then walked out of the room and into the interrogation room.

"Aww, I thought you were sick." Matt said as I walked in. "Nope! Aren't you so glad!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yah I sure am!" he answered back. "Guess what it's my Birthday and your other keeper got me such a pretty gun! Isn't it the prettiest gun you've ever seen!" I said as I pointed the gun at him. As I did so, Matt's eyes got wide noticing what I was sent in here for. "It sure is!" he said in the same tone I used. "Good, because it's the last thing you're ever going to see." I said in my darkest voice. As I said that I pulled the trigger of the gun and there was a loud BANG! I looked and saw the bullet shot him directly in the heart. I walked up to him and checked his pulse. He was dead alright. I then smirked up at the two way mirror and walked out of the interrogation room...

**A/N: Well now we know what happened to Cammie's dad… You know what while I was writing the last two paragraphs I kept thinking of the time where Zach tells Cammie **_**"Somebody knows."**_** In GG2. Well REVIEW tell me what you think! ****What Should happen next?**__


	3. I NEED NEW CHARACTERS!

_**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**A Goode Apprentice Author's note**

**Guess what people I need ****YOUR ****help! We need some new characters for this story so I thought what the heck why not let my fans come up with some! So here is the character form!**

**Name (First and last): **

**Code name (None used in the Gallagher Girls.):**

**School/Agency (Like CIA, FBI, MI6, or the Circle for agencies or Blackthorn or Gallagher for school.):**

**Age (Around 16 or if an adult around 30):**

**Gender (Male/female):**

**Looks (This may change a little to fit my story):**

**Personality (No little Ms. /Mr. Perfects): **

**Background (Not too much they are spies/assassins): **

**Likes (What they like, DUH!):**

**Dislikes (What they dislike, once again DUH!):**

**Weapons (What they normally carry on them.): **

**Other (Anything else you would like to include?):**

**Oh, and I will disclaim your characters and I will try to fit them all in if I can. PS. I am so sorry for not updating in forever but I had stuff going on and cannot think of anything to write and needed some new characters for this story. PSS. I loved the reviews about Alexia being sick and twisted and I really love the one about girl killing power! PSSS. Alexia is the same age as Cammie and Zach. PSSSS. The next chapter is when Alexia is going to be 16. PSSSSS. I am now done with all of the PS. Things.**

**~ loves2stealzachssmirk is out!**


End file.
